The Happiest Days
by midnightfeather
Summary: Yes, everyday in the Klaine universe is amazing, but some days are more spectacular than others. Hard to believe - I know. Relive the best moments in this drabble series.
1. Lady GaGa

**The first of many Klaine drabbles centring around especially awesome moments in their relationship. It's not my fault they happen to be the cutest. PLEASE review, I don t write much and I need the critique.**

**Disclaimer - I don t own Glee, if I did, Kurt would sing S&M by Rihanna.**

The two boys were lounging on Kurt's bed when the Hudson mail arrived.

Burt timidly knocked on his boy's door, well aware of his privacy issues after last time. Kurt cracked the door open an inch and peeked out at his father who looked a little pink.

"Dad, what happened?" he asked worriedly. Burt simply waved a bright yellow envelope as a response.

"Is that...no " Kurt looked upon the envelope in question as if it held the answer to life itself. Which, in Kurt's case, it may.

"It's your acceptance letter from..." Burt began before he was interrupted by a hand that moved at the speed of light to snatch the offending letter from his fathers grip. He jumped back as the door was slammed roughly in his face.

"What can you do " he muttered as he left the two boys to discover their future together.

Blaine was at Kurt's side in a second, as if hearing the word "acceptance letter" trigged some superhuman ability that he didn t know he had. He quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and muttered a few encouraging phrases. Kurt was white as a sheet and looked as though he was about to collapse.

"Do you want me to look at it first?"

"No...I think I have to do this." Kurt replied shakily.

He took a deep breath and freed himself from Blaine's arms, preparing himself for the greatest moment of his life so far. He stole a look at Blaine - his face tense but hopeful - and ripped open the letter. He tore at the seal and pulled out the seemingly innocent slip of paper. With a flick of the wrist the answer that he had been waiting for was revealed.

"Uh...are you ok?" The simple question pulled him from his almost comatose state. "You've been staring that that for quite a while now "

"Shut up Blaine." Kurt pulled the stunned boy towards him and sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss. It had finally hit.

''I GOT IN! I DID IT! I'M GOING TO NEW YORK!"

It doesn t need to be said that the two boys spent the next hour alternating between dancing wildly to Lady Gaga and making out. What else would the two teens be doing on the happiest night of their lives so far?


	2. Family Size Burrito

**This one starts off a little strange but then turns G rated. I don t know what Carole is doing in there, ask her yourself.**

**Disclaimer - I don t own Glee, if I did, Criss Colfer would be paid in 8 figure sums.**

"Oh my Gaga...uuhh .oooh " The sounds that came out of Kurt's mouth were practically explicit.

"God, this is amazing. I can t believe we haven't done this before...mmmmm" Blaine just smirked at the obvious pleasure on his boyfriends face.

"Either can I. I have failed you as a boyfriend." Kurt looked at him with horror.

"NEVER! You are...mmmm .fantastic!" Another groan ripped its way out of Kurt. It was a wonder that such a slight boy could make such a noise.

"Shhh. Just relax and enjoy." It was at that moment that Carole decided to walk in.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING? AND ON THOSE WHITE SHEETS?" She looked upon the faintly disturbing scene with disgust...and fascination.

"Is that Nutella?"

"Why yes. Yes it is. Why don t you join us?" Blaine enquired.

* * *

><p>The little group of three were draped on the bed 3 hours later, pupils dilated and limbs unresponsive. Empty jars of Nutella, popcorn kernels, half chewed celery sticks, cheese biscuits and the remnants of a family size burrito were scattered haphazardly around the room. One of the sprawling figures emitted a low groan and rolled off the bed, landing with a thump on a large puddle of...something. It tried to haul itself onto its knees but failed miserably, ending up in a heap. One of the figures on the bed twitched a finger in concern for the poor boy.<p>

"You good?" it asked, opening an eye.

"I've never eaten so much sugar in my Entire. Life. I think I hate Cheezels."

"Now now, don t take out your anger on the poor innocent cheesy morsels. It's not their fault you ate 3 packets."

"6." responded the other prone form.

"Don t remind me. I think I'm gonna vomit, my new McQueens jacket is ruined, my hair is a mess and I've just gained 10 pounds." There was a small pause as the boy on the floor thought. "All things considered, that was pretty damn amazing."

"I know."

**Review please!**


	3. Twitch

Hey, time for another drabble instalment. I thought this scene was kinda cute 'cause Blaine starts to learn all about Kurt's little habits and reactions. Some of the drabble may be a little AU- like Kurt doesn t really go this hyper.

Disclaimer - I don t own Glee, if I did, there would be Jogan.

Kurt was sitting in Lima Bean, his favourite coffee shop, at his favourite table at his favourite time of the day with his favourite person in the entire world.

"Isn't it a beautiful day Blainey-kins?" The 'kins' in question just smiled wryly and continued sipping at the piping hot coffee.

"You have mentioned that a few times now."

"But its just BREATHTAKING. The sun is bright and the birds are chirping and the trees are swaying and the clouds are dancing and the roads are glimmering and the people are bubbly and happy and the air is fresh and the weather is warm and " Kurt's chattering slowly faded into a comforting background hum. After a few minutes Kurt's hand began to twitch.

Twitch.

Twitch.

Twitch Twitch.

Blaine slowly and stealthily pried the coffee cup away from his boyfriends fingers before he knocked it over, though he was too far gone into Happy Rainbow Land to notice.

"Are you sure you've had coffee before?" He interrupted.

"Well I had some once when I was 10 I stole a sip from Burt's mug it was amazing but then he said I couldn t have any more I wonder why he looked so scared " Kurt continued to talk inanely at the table. It was slightly endearing, though a little scary. Blaine wondered where the closest mental institution was.

"I love Sound of Music it suits this day so perfectly its perfect for everything the children are so cute with their little songs about saying goodnight " Blaine sighed and rested his chin against his hand.

He could be here for a while. 


	4. Drarry Angst

**This one's a long one. I love Drarry, Drarry loves me, and therefore, Klaine should love Drarry. (Don't ask. My logic is perfect.)**

**Disclaimer - I don t own Glee, if I did, they would live by themselves in an apartment and Kurt would cook more.**

"KURT! KURT!" An obnoxiously loud cry of excitement came from the dorm room next to his. Kurt dragged himself out of bed and padded next door. His quiet knock was answered by a hyper squirrel.

"Blaine, its 4am. What is WRONG with you?" His logical question was ignored in favour of an insane one.

"Have you ever read any fanfiction?" Kurt looked at his crazy boyfriend.

"No...and I don t plan to for at least another 5 hours. Goodnight." Blaine looked disappointed and waved his hand in dismissal. He stumbled back into the dark abysses of his room, muttering something about Drarry and bonding.

* * *

><p>The next time Kurt walked into Blaine's room it was at a much more appropriate hour. He knocked on the door and, hearing a grunt of approval, tentatively pushed the door open. The curly headed dork was hunched over his laptop, the only signs of life were the wild eyes that flicked over the screen. Every few minutes a finger flew out from under the desk and scrolled down.<p>

"Blaine ?" There was no response. Kurt wandered over and peeked over his shoulder. A few words stood out - Harry...Draco...library...kissed...wait, what?

"What on earth are you reading?" he demanded. Blaine looked up at him as if he were crazy. He retaliated with a glare that had made greater men call for their mothers.

"Its Drarry fanfiction. Duh." Apparently he thought that was some kind of explanation and turned to face his laptop screen again. Kurt could see that he would not be holding any kind of normal conversation with Blaine today and returned to his room, in search of saner company.

* * *

><p>Kurt did not find it. It seemed as though every boy in Dalton was captivated by this new phenomena. In every room he entered a computer was open onto this Fanfiction site. If he actually managed to pry an answer out of the captivated boy it was jumbled up in squeals of "SO CUTE" and "SLASH!". Eventually, after being mauled by a pair of sobbing twins ("the angst!") Kurt gave up and went to hide in his room until it was over.<p>

He almost made it to safety but just as he was opening his door he heard a heartbreaking wail from the next room. He stood there , debating - would it be thoughtful or just stupid to run to his distressed boyfriend? His inherent goodness won out and he snuck into the room. Blaine was curled up into a ball around his precious laptop, sobbing uncontrollably, occasionally reaching out to stoke the laptop screen. Kurt revaluated the situation. He did not want to catch the crazy bug. Just as he was creeping backwards out of the infected room Blaine looked up at him with those irresistible puppy eyes.

"Kurt ?" the broken boy asked pathetically. Damn. Looks like he was stuck.

* * *

><p>Kurt was starting to get very, very restless. Blaine was curled around him like a oversized starfish, snoring rather loudly...and wetly. The hysterical boy had finally calmed as Kurt held and stroked him into a deep sleep. He was now regretting it. He couldn t move an inch without waking the poor boy and he didn t want a repeat of the earlier horror.<p>

Kurt glanced around the room, looking for something to break his boredom. Television...wait, Wes broke that...music player...oh, David stepped on that...movie posters...pah, they were star wars...laptop. Hmm. It was just within his reach, if he stretched he could reach the space bar. Kurt's eyes flicked over the screen, scanning the text.

There was nothing better to do.

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke to find himself inexplicably intertwined with Kurt's long limbs. He attempted to untangle himself but soon gave up.<p>

"Kurt are you ok, buddy?" His head was bent over Blaine's laptop didn t look up as he answered.

"How could Draco do this? He knew that Harry was sensitive about his parents, and he just ran in there and trampled all over his feelings! I thought that he liked Harry!"

"Shh, Kurt. Draco is just in denial and is lashing out in an attempt to reinstate his masculinity."

"Oh " Kurt dived back into the captivating story, armed with new understanding. Blaine had known that it was just a matter of time before his boyfriend became obsessed with the pairing.

"Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life."

**Like? Hate? Review please**


	5. Screwdriver?

**This started off as a Finn makeover and ended up like this. I thought klaine should have some fun once in a while. :P**

**Disclaimer - I don t own Glee, if I did, there would be some characters that would strangely resemble Harry Potter ones**

Finn held up an item which to him resembled some kind of doomsday device. "Is this for...changing tires?" Blaine sighed in sympathy for Kurt's obviously impossible struggle with the caveman over possession for Finn's body.

"No", Kurt replied in a frustratingly slow voice, "its called a hair straightener. You use it to style your hair." Finn looked confused and carefully place the object back down on the vanity. His eyes roamed over the intimidating spread.

"Now THIS one must be a torture device. Just LOOK at it!" Finn pleaded with Blaine. "it has clamps and teeth and..."

"Eye lash curler." Kurt glanced at the poor bewildered boy who was turning the device over in his hands, then turned his gaze to boy who was watching with amusement.

"This is hilarious." Blaine said, amused. "Thanks for inviting me." Finn looked betrayed.

"The only reason I let you come was because I thought I'd get some support! All you're doing is laughing!" Blaine looked suitably chastised and walked over to the boy.

"Let's have a look...here, tell me what THIS is." The taller boy gingerly took it from his grasp. "Umm...a...fork?" Kurt burst into laugher, leaning against the dresser for support.  
>"Screwdriver?" The answer threw Kurt into hysterics.<p>

"Toilet brush?" By now he was rolling around on the floor, clutching his stomach. Finn turned to Blaine for reassurance but found he was also struggling to keep a straight face. Finn pouted and turned to face the mirror. The hysterical boy managed to pull himself together, at least enough to choke out a word.

"MASCARA!"


	6. Evil Blaine

**This one's just silly frabble. I LOVE EVIL BLAINE!**

**Disclaimer - I don t own Glee, if I did, I wouldn t spend my time writing fanfiction - rather riding around in a Mercedes-Benzes.**

"Blaine, I don t wanna " Kurt whined. "This deck chair is SO comfy!"

"It's not gonna be comfy for much longer - Wes and David are here and they have their splash-battle faces on." The two boys in question strode over to the pool with manic grins on their faces. Kurt had a small heart attack.

"BLAINE! STOP THEM! THEY HAVE WATER GUNS!" He tried to jump off the chair and sprint inside but Blaine blocked his way.

"What are you doing? Move-" Kurt began in a flustered voice. He opened his mouth to continue but no words came - the other boy had just pulled a gun from behind his back.

"No. You cant do this. I DIDN T KNOW YOU WERE EVIL!" Blaine just smirked and raised the weapon. By this time Wes and David had him surrounded.

Kurt tried to be logical.  
>"These clothes are brand new McQueen designs. It would be pointless to ruin an artwork for the sake of a prank." David took a step closer.<p>

Kurt tried to offer them money. "Please...I'll give you anything you want. My house, chocolate, money. Just. Put. The. Gun. Down." Wes just smiled.

Kurt tried to guilt them.  
>"I thought you were my friends! Remember all those times I brought you coffee when you were studying? Covered for you when you broke Jeff's PlayStation? Made you cookies?" David got a firmer grip on the gun.<p>

Kurt begged shamelessly. "PLEASE! Please! I'm helpless! You have me where you want me, now leave me alone! I'm begging you!" Blaine aimed.

Kurt failed. And now he will pay.


	7. Sand

**Poor poor Blaine he just wants to run around and have fun! Mmm what flavour ice-cream would the two get ?**

**Disclaimer - I don t own Glee, if I did, Blaine would be a Time Lord. With a pocket watch.**

Kurt reached up for the sunglasses perched on his perfectly styled hair and pulled them down over his eyes. Why does the sun have to be so damn bright? He couldn t believe he had let Blaine talk him in to this trip. It contained all of the things that he hated most in the world - sun, sand and water. According to Blaine "that s the point of the whole thing". Speak of the devil.

"HEY KURT! Enjoying the sun?" His boyfriend could be a little clueless sometimes.

"What on earth gave you that idea? Was it the 100+SPF sunscreen? The umbrella? The long sleeved clothing? The blanket?"

"People are looking at you a little strangely. Why don t you strip off and have a swim with me?" Kurt looked at him as if he had grown another head. He let out a strangled yelp.

"Right, right, sensitive skin." Kurt buried his head in the latest French Vouge and waited for Blaine to return to the waves, though when he resurfaced a few moments later he was still there.

"Do you want something or ?" His boyfriend shuffled awkwardly and looked at his feet.

"When I asked you to the beach I thought there would be swimming and rock pools and laughing and ice-cream and swimsuits, but all you want to do is sit on your chair and read." Kurt didn t have the heart to be annoyed at the 5 year old who seemed to have taken over his boyfriend. He felt a little guilty, but that wasn t enough to get him anywhere near the water. He chose the least dangerous item on Blaine the 5 Year Old's list.

"Wanna go get an ice-cream?"

**Review please!**


	8. Bow Ties

**HAHAHA inspired by his sockless too-short-jeans look in I Am Unicorn. And the Gap lady is stupid because I hate Gap ever since Jeremiah. *shudders***

**Disclaimer - I don t own Glee, if I did, Blaine would wear the Dalton blazer ALL the time. Even to bed.**

"You look like you've been dressed by a toddler. Let me help, you poor little confused thing," the Gap saleslady crooned at Blaine. She left to find some more appropriate clothing for the teen.

"Kurt ?" Blaine looked at his boyfriend, heart break written all over his face. "I thought bow ties were cool!" Kurt nodded sagely.

"So true. Ignore that mean lady. Your style will always be in to me."


	9. Self Concious

**This is a scene at a pool, maybe, or a modelling show, where Klaine has to walk on shirtless or mostly naked. This is before they are boyfriends, first kiss!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, if I did, Dalton would have a pool and Blaine would be in there 24/7.**

"I don't know, Blaine. I'm kinda nervous." Kurt wrapped his arms around his middle, a self conscious reflex. "I don't think I can do this. What if they laugh at me?" Blaine sighed in sympathy for the other boy.

"You're beautiful, Kurt. No - look at me -" Blaine grasped his chin and forced blue eyes to stare into brown. "You will look amazing. No one will laugh - they'll be too jealous to even talk." Kurt didn't look convinced. He looked even worse, if that were possible.

"You don't understand, with your broad, tanned abs and lean legs. You're practically made for summer loving. Me, on the other hand - skinny, pasty and decidedly limp. I wear the clothes I do to try and cover up what's underneath." Kurt was on the verge of tears and Blaine's heart was breaking.

"Never." Blaine decided on the most perilous course of action he could think of. If nothing else convinces him of his attractiveness, this would. He grabbed Kurt mid-sentence (lord knows what he was saying) and kissed him full on the lips. Kurt rebelled against his touch before giving in to the feel of Blaine's lips against him, so close he could smell him - slightly spicy with a hint of vanilla. The shorter boy pulled back and looked, REALLY looked at Kurt. He felt as though he was naked.

"You are gorgeous, and don't let anyone tell you different."


	10. Cupboard

Some of my drabbles are longer than the essay that I need to write for Monday. Hmm. Anyway. If you have any prompt-y type things please send them in via review and I'll let my strange brain work its magic. This one is set at Dalton when they were still just friends. :)

Disclaimer - I don t own Glee, if I did, Blaine would be in a relationship with Kurt, Rachel, Brittany, Sam, Puck, Santana, Wes and Logan.

"Please, save me from this torture! Kill me! It would be an act of great mercy!" Kurt moaned. Blaine flailed at him.

"KURT, I ALMOST HAD IT! I WAS SO CLOSE!" Kurt looked puzzled.

"The calculus answer, you mean?"

"No, the chibi version of Draco!" Blaine frowned and rubbed out the little sketch on his maths textbook. Which, Kurt had to admit, was kinda cute.

"Don t you have better things to be doing? Like helping, sorry, DOING my extension English paper for me?"

"I'd help you if you needed it. You re better at essays that me anyway." Kurt sighed and went back to his work. He scribbled madly for a few moments before throwing the pen across the room and hitting a Doctor Who poster.

"Better?" Blaine enquired.

"NO! I can't concentrate on anything with you sitting so close to me!" Oh did I just say that aloud? Kurt wondered to himself.

"Guh Kurt " Apparently so.

"Your clothes are so last season that I just cant stand to look at them. I just wanna rip them from your chest!" Merde. Blaine's mouth dropped open, his eyes wide.

"It's just that you would look so much better in...say, swimwear! Navy blue speedos are perfect for your skin tone." Kurt slapped his hand over his mouth and held it there. Blaine just looked stunned.

"Do you have something that you want to tell me?" the shocked boy asked.

"I've pretty much told you all that I wanted to and so, so much more. I'm gonna go jump off a bridge now." With that parting comment, a bright red Kurt ran out of the room.

Wes and David were watching all of this with great interest from their perch upon the cupboard. Who knew that Drew was actually intelligent? A dash of sodium pentathol* in Kurt's morning coffee and they were well on their way to removing Teenage Dream from the iPod playlist forever.

*Strange little chemical that lowers inhibitions etc - kind of like a truth serum. :P


	11. A Knight and his Gallant Steed

**Sorry for not updating, exam stress and I just found Gimme More by ASimplyHopelessRomantic and am completely addicted. This one was inspired by an adorable cartoon, the link to which I can't find. :)**

**Disclaimer - I don t own Glee, if I did, Blaine would have more facial hair.**

Kurt and Blaine were rushing towards the opening of Zara on High Street when a horrifying accident occurred.

"OOWW SWEET MOTHER OF GAGA!" Kurt shrieked from the ground. "NO! NOT TODAY! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!" Poor Blaine. He simply stood there looking bewildered. Kurt's outfit is fine, he thought to himself, his hair is okay, so what's the problem?

"BLAINE! GET YOUR PEFECT ASS DOWN HERE AND HELP ME UP!" His normally pale face was rather red now and his hysterics were drawing an uncomfortable amount of attention. Blaine crouched down next to Kurt, gently patting his hair in an attempt to calm him down.

"Shh...there there hush no-" Blaine caught sight of the ruined wedges that graced his boyfriends feet. "Oh."

"THAT S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? MY $500 DOLLAR SHOES ARE RUINED AND I CANT. GET. TO. ZARA. " By this time Kurt was nearly crying and Blaine was looking doubly puzzled. Sigh. Kurt can get confusing when he talks too fast and loud. Hopefully Kurt will explain it to him slowly.

"My shoes are broken, I cannot walk in them. I am in New York and walking around without shoes on is likely to give me AIDS. I am stuck here and will miss the opening of Zara. Therefore, I will be shunned in common society and my life will be over." A look of understanding dawned on the teen's face.

"Ah... I get it."

"Congratulations," Kurt deadpanned. "Now HELP ME!" Blaine pondered the situation for a few moments. It usually took him a while to fully grasp a concept.

"You need to get somewhere but you cant walk...so "

"Yes," Kurt encouraged.

"I'll piggy back you!" Blaine exclaimed.

"NO! NOT THAT! I MEANT CALL A TAXI!" Blaine completely ignored his desperate pleas for mercy and grabbed his boyfriend around the waist, slinging him onto his back.

"Hold on!" he said in delight. Kurt locked his arms around Blaine's neck in choke hold, tucking his face into the curve of the others neck. A few people were giving the pair strange looks, but neither noticed - Kurt from fear and Blaine from glee. Finally, Blaine thought, he could do something useful.

The brave knight and loyal steed jogged gallantly off towards Zara, committed to their quest to find the perfect outfit.


	12. Puppy Eyes

**Inspired by the song Fix You, by Coldplay. The context isn't exactly appropriate though. :P  
><strong>**"Tears streaming down your face  
><strong>**When you lose something you can't retrace"**

**Disclaimer - I don t own Glee, if I did, it would not be PG. That's all I'm gonna say.**

"BLAINE! BLAINEEE!"  
>"BLAINE, BLAINE "<br>"HERE, BLAINELY BLAINEY, GOOD BOY!"

"BLAAAAINE!" Where is that damn puppy? Kurt had told him countless times to stay in the house, not go onto the road, and not to open the gate without him. And now look what's happened.

"Blaine " He called out one last time. It was getting late, and it was really cold. He had been missing for a few hours now.

"Ok, guys," Burt bellowed out, pausing for a few minutes and waiting for everyone to gather. "If he hasn t answered by now, he's probably hiding out somewhere. He'll be home in time for dinner," Burt said resolutely. "Thanks for helping out." Finn came over and patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"He'll come home, you'll see. He'll miss you too much to stay away long." Sometimes Finn could be kinda sweet.

"Thanks, that means a lot. I'll call you tomorrow with news." He nodded and walked over to his truck.

The rest of the search party began to disperse, a few giving him encouraging pats on the back or murmuring words of sympathy. Nothing helped - the only thing that could make Kurt feel better was Blaine safely at home, curled up in his arms. Who knows what he could be getting up to chasing cars, getting stuck under fences, going into other peoples gardens...he had no sense of self restraint. He started to walk back inside, preparing himself for the lonely night ahead.

* * *

><p>It was much later that night when Kurt finally heard a knocking at the door. He had been awake the entire time, too nervous to sleep. He ran down to the front door, almost tripping on the uneven stair, and wrenched the door open. And there stood Blaine - his perfect Blaine - a little dirty, clothes rumpled, but none worse for wear.<p>

"BLAINE! I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED!" Kurt latched onto him for a giant bear hug. He pulled back, looking into his beautiful eyes. "Never, EVER, do that again." Blaine looked sheepishly back at him.

"Sorry Kurt, I didn t mean to frighten you."


End file.
